


Next to Death

by rafaelbarba



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rafaelbarba/pseuds/rafaelbarba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy Hayes is the new detective at Manhattan's Special Victims Unit and is impressing everyone, including ADA Rafael Barba, who can't seem to hide his admiration. Rated M with Graphic Violence and Rape/Non-Con because cases will be discussed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next to Death

         Daisy Hayes walked into the Manhattan Special Victims Unit squadroom, carrying a box full of her belongings. She could see the bullpen of desks – all occupied except for one. The man sitting opposite of the empty desk stood up and approached her.

         “Can I help you?” he asked, with a careful tone. He must have thought she was a victim. He was tall and fairly attractive with black hair and tanned skin. He had a suit on, but his tie was loosened and the first button on his shirt was undone. He was definitely a detective if the badge and gun strapped to his belt didn’t already give that fact away.

         “Hi, I’m looking for Sergeant Olivia Benson. I’ve just been transferred here.” The man’s face dropped a little. Daisy figured the empty desk he was sitting across from was soon to be hers.       

         “Of course, this way.” Nick knocked on the door of an office before entering. “Hey Liv, this is…” He looked back at Daisy to finish his sentence.

         “Detective Daisy Hayes”

         “Daisy Hayes. And she just transferred from…”

         “Philadelphia Homicide.” Nick nodded his head, looking to the Sergeant for a go-ahead. She motioned for Daisy to come in. 

         Nick closed the door and walked back to his desk, thinking about the fact that Daisy was probably going to be his new partner. He knew it was coming. Ever since Liv became Sergeant he knew that he’d have to get a new partner. And now that Captain Cragen had left, the squad was getting smaller. He just didn’t expect his new partner to arrive so soon. He could tell the coming days were going to be weird; adjusting to a new partner was difficult. When Daisy had walked in he thought she was a victim. Nick could spot a cop from a mile away and Daisy didn’t give off that vibe. She came in dressed in a leather moto jacket, a loose white t-shirt, black jeans that hugged her legs, and black leather ankle boots.  She was tall but thin and didn’t look like she packed much muscle. He already felt protective of her.

        Daisy inched closer into the Sergeant’s office. “Daisy, hi,” she held out her hand as Daisy shook it, “I’m Sergeant Olivia Benson, sit down.” Daisy sat in a chair opposite the Sergeant’s desk as she pulled out a file. “So you’re transferring here from Philadelphia? Seems our brothers from the city of brotherly love let go of a good cop. You came highly recommended from your captain– top of your class, 99% case closure rate, well liked. Why did you choose Manhattan SVU?”

        Daisy considered the question very carefully. “A bunch of different reasons, I guess. My partner retired and the last case I had was particularly…gruesome. I just needed a change of scenery.”

         “Well, Daisy, I can promise you that SVU can sometimes be worse than homicide. Are you sure you’re ready for the burden of these cases? Living victims are a lot harder to handle than the dead. These cases can get pretty gruesome too.”

         “I know, but I feel like I can do some good here, you know? I’m ready for these cases, and I can handle the victims. I know I can.” Daisy had the utmost confidence in her tone and the look that she gave Liv reminded Liv of her early days as an SVU detective, she seemed eager and ready for a fight. Liv couldn’t turn her down, so she nodded in approval.

         Liv stood up, opening the door to her office. “Alright, well how about you go set up your desk? And also, try a getting a more appropriate wardrobe when you can. Nick!” Nick looked up from the paper work on his desk. “This is your new partner. Nick, this is Daisy Hayes. Hayes, this is Nick Amaro, that’s Fin Tutuola, and that’s Amanda Rollins.” The two other detectives in the room stood up, offering Daisy a handshake and a “Nice to meet you” or “Welcome to SVU”. She smiled and said “Thank you.”

         “So you’re from Philly, huh?” Nick asked after a long period of silence as Daisy set up her desk. Daisy nodded as she closed her box and set it beside her desk. “Tell me, do the Phillies still suck as much as they used to?” Tutuola and Rollins stifled their laughter. Daisy had lived in Philly her whole life, and she wasn’t going to let someone bash her favorite team, even if it was her new partner.

         “No. What are you, a Mets guy? When was the last time the Mets won the World Series? ’85? ’86?” Daisy asked, sitting down. Nick smiled, happy at the fact that his new partner at least knew baseball. They’d have something to talk about to get to know each other.

         “It was ’86.”

         “Now, now. You guys know what team is really the best,” Rollins added her opinion, matter-of-factly, “It’s obviously the Braves.” Daisy, Fin, and Nick all turned around to stare at Rollins before bursting into laughter.

         Fin just shook his head. “Yeah, right Rollins. Keep on dreamin’.”

         “Alright, can we at least agree on one thing?” Daisy looked around the room, seeing the faces of her colleagues waiting for her to say something. “Can we at least agree that the Yankees suck?” Everyone nodded their heads, laughing.

         Nick finally answered, “Yeah, we can definitely agree on that.” Nick was worried at first about the fact that Daisy was going to be his new partner, but regardless of how much she didn’t look like a detective, he was beginning to like her.

         Sergeant Benson opened the door to her office and yelled to the squadroom, “Guys, lab just got a hit on the partial we found at the scene. Name’s Jerry Gangam, arrested for public indecency. Lives over on West 109th Street.” Fin and Amanda stood up, ready to go talk to the suspect, but Liv looked to the opposite side of the squadroom. “Nick, Daisy, how about you guys get this one?”

         Nick looked at the Sergeant, confused but happy. “Alright.” He grabbed his coat and took the piece of paper the Sergeant had printed out, showing a picture of Gangam and stating his address. “Let’s go Hayes, I’ll brief you in the car.”

        Daisy grinned in anticipation. This was her first day – her first hour – on the job and she was already being sent to talk to suspects. She grabbed the most important belonging she brought – a medium-sized black notebook and a pencil for taking notes. She ran after Nick, just making it into the elevator so she could see him press the ground floor button. 

**Author's Note:**

> The first few chapters are going to be fairly slow but it should really get into the story line around the third/fourth chapter I think. Kudos and comments are welcome!


End file.
